deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbert P. Bear vs Dr. Eggman
Prelude Wiz: sometimes genius are in the strangest forms these two prove it herbert p bear the infamous vegatarian bear of evil Boomstick: and dr. eggman the enemy of sonic the hedgehog he's wiz i'm boomstick WIz: and it's our job to analze their armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Herbert p bear Wiz: in the world of club penguin their is a villainous bear who is angry at the penguins and plans to end them Boomstick: and by that we mean a vegatarian polar bear named herbert Wiz: herbert was born in the artic circle bit hated the cold once discovered by klutzy he made his home in the island Boomstick: but once he discovered the penguins he decided to end their parties and such Wiz: herebrt has made some pretty useful invention and plans but there are too many to count Boomstick: yep he even took over the epf and ended the pca i miss that place Wiz: but will herbert meet his match let's find out herbert: it's time to put and end to penguin party nonsense once and for all Eggman Wiz: dr. eggman is one of mobius most evil scientists he has created numerous invention such as an entire robot army plus his most dealdy is the death egg Boomstick: a ship in the size of a ball which features all kinds of traps oh man i want that place wiz: he also has created several inventions and will do anything to destroy the blue hedgehog known as sonic boomstick: now let;s see what he can do battle Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! *we open at herbert's lair herbert is planning something when all of a sudden we see a mechanized army comes in* herbert: who are you?! eggman: i am dr. eggman and you are standing in my way herbert: bahh! i stand in the way to no one eggman: fine i will you to fur announcer: FIGHT! *eggman then sends in his robotic starting with metal sonic herbert has a hard time at first but easily get's him busted eggman then sends in the rest of his army but he then tears those as well herbert thinks he has won but then eggman then launches at him as the egg pod and the drill get's him in the back or so he thinks* eggman: any last words? herbert: yeah how about some soda?! *suddenly he pulls out a detonator and it then launches at eggman and jams his inventions* eggman: oh no i am nothing without my inventions and i am stating the obvious herbert: yep *claws him and eggman dies* herbert: hmmph typical conclusion KO! boomstick: whoa that was brutal! wiz: indeed this was a close one but in then end herbert prevailed as herbert's polar bear instincts kicked in as proved here boomstick: yep and even though eggman is seen as a genius herbert's cream soda sticky bomb jammed his inventions and withough his inventions eggman is nothing looks like eggman just got cracked wiz: the winner is herbert p bear Next time on death battle sophita is seen walking along when suddenly a cat like silhouette is seen it then pounces onto the stage to reveal felica two innocent characters sophita vs felica Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles